


13 days Sanders Sides Halloween

by Radioactivehelena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Halloween Challenge, Sanders Sides Spooky Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivehelena/pseuds/Radioactivehelena
Summary: 13 days worth of spooky, cutesy, and horrifying prompts! Enjoy!





	1. Jumping in leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is TRYING to rake the lawn. Key word, trying.
> 
> Ships: Platonic or Romantic Logan/Virgil/Patton
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None!

Patton no-!” Logan’s screams fell on deaf ears as the other side jumped in the pile of leaves with no qualms, shrieking in delight. Virgil, who had also been raking the lawn smiled softly, shaking his head. “I have spent the majority of today raking, only for you to ruin it.” Logan complained, frowning in displeasure. 

Patton’s smile dipped, but he quickly quirked his lips back up. “It’s not ruined if it’s fun!” 

“I do not see how jumping in a pile of wet, cold, moldy leaves could be fun.” 

“Have you tried it before?” Virgil quipped, eyebrows raised. 

“No I haven’t.” 

“Then how will you know if it’s fun or not?” Patton pouted, standing up and crossing his arms like a stern parent. Logan almost wilted under the glare, but kept his resolve, lips firmly pressed together. 

“I know from observation. You do not need to participate to learn whether or not you enjoy something.” 

“Would you like to try it?” Patton asked. Logan could only think to blink in response--he’d never considered doing something so childish before--yet Patton had looked so happy as he had jumped into the crunchy, colorful leaves. His smile was always radiant, but something special shimmered in Patton’s eyes when he was allowed to let go and just enjoy himself, when he didn't have to worry about the ongoings of Thomas’s mind. 

The morale side shook his head, gently grabbing Logan’s hand. “C’mon,” He muttered, nodding towards Virgil and starting towards the other side of the lawn. “There’s no time like today.”    
“Actually time is a manmade concept so-” the mischievous glint in Virgil's eyes should have been the first warning sign, and if not that, then the fact that Virgil had dropped his rake and was coming to stand next to Logan, taking his other free hand. However, the logical side didn’t catch on until it was much too late.

“Three, two, one!” 

The air smelled crisp and cool and fresh. Everything was wet and icy expect for the hands holding his. Logans visions blurred with vibrant reds, yellows and oranges. The sounds of ecstatic giggles reached his ears and suddenly logan realized they were his. 

“Having fun?” Patton asked, his head peeking over the giant pile of leaves. It didn’t sound condescending or patronizing, and despite the nippy fall air, Logan felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Yes,” Logan smiled. “Yes I am.”


	2. Fall Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to make a pie for Patton. Things do not go as planned.
> 
> Ships: Plantonic Logan/Roman/Patton
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Food mentions, fighting

Fall baking

Roman cringed as he pulled the burned pie out of the oven, dark, and ashy smoke threatening to set off the fire alarm. It smelled like a campfire and apples - only in the worst way possible and it took everything inside of Roman not to gag as he set the pie on the counter top. 

It was ruined. There was no way the apple pie was even remotely editable. The creative side couldn’t figure out how he messed up  _ so _ badly when Patton made it seem  _ so _ easy. But he couldn’t go and ask the father figement figure for help, not when this whole thing was suppose to be a surprise for him that had been so royally messed up. 

With a wave of his hand, Roman willed away the smoke before the fire alarm would sound. It was too late however, as he heard the tell tale signs of Logan marching down the stairs. The measured and precise rhythm of his steps gave him away compared to Pattons or Virgil's erratic running or lazy steps, and Roman was  _ almost _ relieved. At least it wasn’t Patton, here to ruin his own surprise. 

“Roman?” Logan started. “Is everything satisfactory?” the logical side made his way into the kitchen, eyebrows furrowed with worry. 

“Yes,” Roman sighed, dumping the wrecked pie in the trash, watching with an aching heart and bruised pride. 

“Did you try to make a pastry?” Logan asked, daring to peer into the garbage can. “Without Patton’s help?”

“Yes, I tried to make a pastry without Patton's help.” Roman mocked, leaning against the counter and raking a hand through his hair. 

“Why not ask for help? It is foolish to think that Patton would even consider turning someone away who is in need.” 

“I know Logan, I know! I’m just not good at baking or cooking or whatever, but I wanted to try and surprise Patton and now,” Roman groaned dramatically, throwing his hands in the air. “It’s ruined. It’s ruined. So thanks for the input, but no thanks.” With a heavy sigh the fanciful side pushed himself off the counter and towards the pile of dirty dishes waiting for him in the sink.

Logan frowned. Clearing his throat, he waved his hand and the dishes cleaned themselves. “I will help you if you want.” 

“You’ll-what?” Roman sputtered. “You’ll help me? Can you even know how to cook?” 

Logan only smirked in response cooly pushing his glasses up his nose. “Is there anything I do not know how to do Roman?” 

“Uh, yeah.” The fanciful side deadpanned. “You can’t fence, you can’t beat dragon witches, you can't admit to your own emotions-”

“I offered you my help Roman. Do you or do you not want it?” 

“Fine,” Roman groaned, hunching his shoulders melodramatically. “I would like your help...please.” 

“Please gather the necessary ingredients for me then,” Logan started washing his hands, scrubbing with a healthy amount of soap. 

“What, are you going to do it all by yourself?”

“Baking, for the most part, is science. I do not require help when it comes to measuring and mixing. Now please get me the eggs.” Logan muttered, drying off his hands and prepping the flour.

Roman couldn’t help but scoff, crossing his arms and stopping on his way to the fridge. “Excuse me? Cooking is more than just  _ science _ . The secret ingredient is literally love!” 

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed. “Love is not an ingredient. It’s an emotion.” 

“It’s both!” 

“That is incredibly incorrect. You can not measure an emotion. You can not see an emotion-”

A cloud of flour hit Logan in the face. He sputtered and hurried to take off his glasses in an effort to see around the white dust that covered his lenses. Romans eyes were wide, an apology forming on lips. He hadn't even meant to throw the dust. He’d just been frustraded--not even at Logan--and thus his emotions had gotten the better of him.

“Shit, I’m so sorry-” Roman started. It was too late though. Logan was already grabbing the milk carton next to him and up ending it over the creative sides head. 

“Oh no you did not!” Suddenly there were eggs and sugar flying. Roman screamed, a loud and angry battle cry, picking up whatever he could to throw at the logical side. Logan was lucky enough to have the left over mashed pumpkins next to him and an impeccable aim. Soon, both Roman and Logan were sticky, wet and out of food to throw. 

“Kiddo’s?” Patton asked, peeking his head down from the stairs. Roman looked up, mouth agape in shock. The egg carton fell from his hands and landed uncermonsily on the floor with a plop. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing-” Roman tried to say at the same time Logan started to spill, opening up about how the creative side had been planning to surprise his best friend with a now ruined pie. 

The morales side eyes filled with tears. Roman raced across the room, his heart falling to the messy kitchen floor. He grabbed Patton’s hands in his own sticky ones, squeezing gently. “I’m sorry I messed up,” Roman cried. “I’m so, so sorry my sweet Patton. What can I do to make it up to you? I’ll clean the whole kitchen by myself, don’t worry okay! Oh gods-” 

A laugh escaped Patton’s lips and Roman turned his head to the side, a silent question. “No, no, it’s okay,” Patton started. “Just, you should see your face” he giggled. Suddenly, Patton was doubled over with laughter, pointing at Logan who had pumpkin guts dripping down his hair. 

The logical side glared, an egg materializing his in hands. He raised an eyebrow at Roman, who nodded in response. A second later Patton was covered in yolk and egg shells. 


	3. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton goes trick or treating for the first time.
> 
> Ships: Virgil/Roman/Logan
> 
> Trigger warnings: none

“Twick ow tweet! Twick ow tweet!” Patton cried, lifting his arms in the air, waiting to be picked up. 

“Not yet little Pooh,” Virgil cooed, scooping up the toddler and kissing his nose. “Soon we’ll go out for Halloween. We just gotta wait for Dada and Papa to show up.” Patton squirmed with the anticipation. He wanted to go outside! He wanted candy! The hood of his onesie fell down and over his head, covering his eyes and he squealed in joy. 

“Halloween! Halloween!” Virgil leaned down, lowering his child to the couch, beaming with pride. No other nineteen month old he knew picked up on vocabulary as fast as his Patton. 

Virgil went back to grading his papers, observing his child as he happily watched cartoons and munched on crackers. If Patton was going to spend all night gathering candy from strangers, he might as well eat something healthy before hand. The kid had been so ecxited about candy, Virgil just hoped his son wouldn’t eat it all in one sitting. 

When the front door opened signalling the arrival of Logan and Roman, the child was quickly scrambling off the couch, “Dada! Papa!” Patton cried, vibrating with excitement. 

“Hello my little prince!” Roman smiled, leaning down and opening his arms wide. Patton jumped right into them, giggling uncontrollably when he was met with kisses all over his forehead and cheeks.

“Twick ow tweet! Twick ow tweet” Patton cried again, reaching over and tugging on Logan’s tie, as if trying to take it off. “Cothtumth!” 

“Costumes,” Logan corrected gently, paping his son on the nose with a small smile. “Yes, Papa and I will get into our costumes.” 

Patton squealed again and nestled his head into Roman’s chest allowing himself to be picked up and carried into the kitchen. Above him, Virgil, Roman, and Logan exchanged hello kisses, asking about each other’s days and talking about all the ups and downs associated with work. 

“I think it might be time to go trick or treating.” Roman finally said, smiling wide and wiggling his brows at his husbands. 

“Twick ow tweet!” Patton cried, throwing his hands in the air and kicking his feet wildly. Logan managed to steal Patton from his husbands hands and kissed the little boys forehead so Roman and Virgil could escape upstairs. 

“Just let daddy, papa and I get our costumes on, okay?” Patton nodded in response and patted his father's cheeks, chubby fingers reaching for his father’s glasses. Logan laughed and ruffled his sons hair, smiling softly as the boy beamed in response. 

Roman and Virgil met the two of them at the bottom of the stairs, adorning matching costumes. Winnie the Pooh outfits had been Logan’s idea, as it had quickly become Patton’s favorite cartoon and no one could even  _ think _ of trying to come up with something better. 

“Here’s your costume.” Virgil muttered, handing over the cosy, soft owl onesie to Logan. “You’ll look very handsome.” 

“Twick ow tweet!” Patton cried as he was placed on the floor and handed a plastic pumpkin bag. “Halloween! Hurry, hurry, hurry!” 

Logan Virgil and Roman all laughed as each of Patton’s hands were taken up and they headed out the door and to the first house. 

“Ready?” Roman asked, giving Logan and his video camera a knowing look. The front door opened and Patton beamed, his smile radiant as radiant as the sun. 


	4. Ghost Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton misses Virgil.
> 
> Ships: Romantic Patton/Virgil
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Implied character death, open ending

Patton curled up in bed, hugging Virgil’s sweatshirt like a stuffed animal. It still smelled like him, like coffee, and his peppermint shampoo. The inside was soft, and well worn. It had quickly become Patton’s favorite safety blanket, even though it was a constant reminder of what he had lost. 

Patton missed him. He missed the way Virgil would snuggled up against his chest, radiating warmth and love. He missed being able to feel Virgil’s steady, strong heartbeat under the palm of his hands, always there, always constant. He missed running his fingers through Virgil’s soft curls, watching as purple bled into lilac and lilac bled into silver into brown. The morale sides heart ached like he was healing a broken bone — dull, but always there. 

With a groan, he rolled over in bed and faced the doorway, willing his love to walk through the threshold just so he could kiss him one last time. 

Patton jumped in bed as a dark and shadowy figure entered the room. Pale as a sheet he hurried to throw the covers over his head, shaking in fear. He never missed Virgil more then he did now, Virgil was brave, Virgil was the protector, Patton wasn't. 

He felt something--someone sit on the other side of the bed, taking their time getting ready. Patton squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, waiting, waiting, waitng-

“Pat move over you’re taking up the whole bed.”

“Virgil!” The morale side cried, throwing off the covers and hugging his best friend around the chest. “I missed you!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Virgil muttered, rolling his eyes fondly and kissing the top of Patton’s head, threading his fingers through the messy locks. 

“You do this every night.” He teased. “It’s not like I’m dead.”

Patton just nodded in agreement, and reached under Virgil’s shirt and feeling for his steady, strong heartbeat, letting the warmth of his love lull him to sleep.


	5. Ghost Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman loves telling stories. 
> 
> Ships: lamp, platonic or romantic. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: the general spookiness that comes along with Halloween.

“And then-BANG!” Roman yelled, startling the other three around him. He was so caught up in the story he was telling, he nearly forgot the others were there. 

Patton was leaning in, waiting for me. He was getting a little too close to the campfire for Virgil’s liking and the anxious side pulled his friend back from the roaring flames. Virgil’s hand was wrapped around Patton’s bisep in a vise grip. He kept looking behind him, towards the dark forest, as if waiting for something, or someone. Virgil was stiff and rigid, on high alert, looking for danger incase he needed to protect. Roman  _ almost _ felt bad, but Virgil had requested a ghost story in the first, and there was so way he was stopping when it was getting good. 

Logan was trying to seem uninterested. He was looking up at the dark, starry, night sky, slumped against Patton’s side. However, Roman noticed the way Logan kept looking at him when he thought he wasn’t paying attention. The poor nerd couldn’t seem to sit still as the story continued, tossing and turning and nuzzling into Patton’s chest to try and get comfortable as he followed along. 

Roman ate up every second. He loved the attention. So rarely did he feel as confident as he did now, in his element and surrounded by the ones he loved. He finished with a spooky wave of his fingers, letting a hush fall over the four of them. The fire seemed to stop crackling just as the crickets seemed stopped to hiss as the whole forest sat and waited. 

“Another!” Patton cried, clapping his hands and smiling wide. The woods sprang back to life as if on cue. Roman preened under the praise and nodded his head. 

“Anything for you padre? What kind?” 

“Just not a ghost story.” Virgil spoke up, looking behind him, just incase, once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m posting so late and sorry it’s so short! Midterm season be like that.


	6. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is afraid of haunted houses
> 
> Ships: romantic prinxiety
> 
> Trigger warnings: fear, panic attacks, the dark.

Roman wasn’t afraid. He knew Haunted Houses were fake, filled with cheesy props and even cheesier makeup. He knew the workers were just teenagers trying to make extra cash, dressed up in cheap outfits from the local costume. He knew the strobe lights could turn off with one flip of a button and the whole marriage would come crumbling down, showing the school gym as it really was — smelly and gross. 

Yet Romans imagination liked to run wild. He loved his creativity, it allowed him to create the most detailed stories of knights and dragons. But sometimes it worked to his denterment. 

Like today. He was clutching at Virgil’s biesep like a lifeline, hunching his shoulders in an effort to try and hide behind his shorter boyfriend. Virgil was rolling his eyes fondly, a light blush dusted across his cheeks. 

“Roman,” he muttered softly. “We can leave if you want to.”

“I’m okay!” Roman hurried to respond, only a touch too loud. He leaned into his boyfriends side even more. “I want to spend time doing something I know you’ll enjoy-” he cut himself off with a scream as someone reached for his angles and only stayed up right because of his grip on Virgil. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay!” The shorter boy hurried to reassure, giving Romans hand a gentle squeeze. “We’re almost done. Almost there.” 

“Almost done. Almost done.” Roman echoed as he cringed away from the flashing lights. 

The two of them entered the next set of doors and into a pitch black room. Roman tensed in preparation. He couldn’t see the doorway in which they had come through, let alone the exit. His stomach dropped. He clung to Virgil’s hand harder as if trying to prove to himself that his boyfriend was still there, that he wasn’t alone and left to fend for himself. 

Romans limbs were shaking and he felt as if he might throw up any second. The darkness persistent. It covered him, drowning him, dragging him under until he couldn’t breathe anymore, and finally, Roman had enough. 

“I wanna go,” He whispered desperately, feeling tears of shame gather in his eyes. “God, please Virgil I wanna leave, I can’t do it anymore.” 

“Okay, okay, yeah.” Virgil replied over the roaring music. “I’ll try and get someone or something I just don’t-“

“Please!” Roman whined, his eyes still not adjusted to the blackness that was all around them. “ _ I wanna go. _ ” Virgil touched his cheek with his free hand and he flinched. 

“I know Roman, I-” their was a click, and the two boyfriends shrunk away from the light. They were in the final room, which was really just a room. 

“Congrats,” Screamed a stranger, causing Roman to flinch. “You passed!” He walked out from the doorway at the far end and held out his hand to shake. He smelled like trash and Virgil wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“Excuse me?” Virgil asked, pulling his boyfriend close to his chest. “What the hell was that?” 

“Oh you know,” the guy responded, winking awkwardly. “Just some good old psychological horror. Nothing gets your blood pumping more than the thought of being alone forever.” 

“Yeah well,” Virgil muttered, rubbing his boyfriends back as he whimpered. “We’d like to leave now so…” 

“Oh! Right!” The man snapped his fingers. “Right through those doors there. It was nice to meet y’all! Come back to Remus’s Haunted Rooms again soon!” 

-

When they had returned home, Virgil sat Roman on the couch, put on Gravity Falls, and went to go make cups of hot cocoa. Roman had calmed down some, but he still seemed to be shaken up. Tonight looked like it was turning out to be a cuddles and cartoons kinda night. 

“I’m sorry,” Roman muttered in the middle of the first episode, watching the marshmallows melt in his mug. His eyes were heavy with bags and he sat slumped against the cushions. Virgil sat up, furrowing his eyebrows together. 

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry…?”

“For what?” 

Roman sighed, setting down his cup. His hands were shaking. “Must you make me spell it out? For ruining our date night? For being a whiny crybaby? All of the above?”

Virgil scoffed, shaking his head. He reached over and took his boyfriend hands. “Roman,” he started. “First, you didn’t ruin anything. I had fun. It was fun. Just as long as I’m around you, I’m happy okay?” 

Virgil paused, waiting for Roman to confirm he understood with a stiff head nod before continuing. 

“Secondly, you were scared. There’s nothing wrong with being scared. Hell-I’m scared all the time, and you don’t call me a whiny crybaby do you?”

“No.”

“Then why call yourself one, love? There is no shame in crying. It doesn’t make you any less brave or vigilant. You’re still my prince, alright?” Virgil continued. He knew showing weakness was a huge insecurity of Roman’s, but he wasn’t quite sure how to make him feel better. The smaller man had never been great with feelings, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try his best to make his boyfriend feel better. “Besides maybe I like being the knight in shining armour for once.” 

“Oh?” Roman teased, inching closer to his boyfriend. Virgil scooped him up, pulling the taller man against his chest and running nibble fingers through his soft, silky locks. Roman let out a long, content sigh. He felt warm, and safe and cared for. His heart was full with love and he melted against his partners side, comfortable and sleepy. His head was buzzing with sudden bure bliss. Maybe they needed to start going to haunted houses more often. 


	7. Ghost Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil go hunting...but so do Patton and Roman.
> 
> Ships: Logan/Virgil, Roman/Patton. Platonic or romantic.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Ghosts.

“Do not be ridiculous,” Logan scolded gently as Virgil trailed behind him. “There are no such thing as apparitions.” 

“How do you know?” Virgil replied, his grip white knuckled around his flashlight. 

“Because,” Logan started with a roll of his eyes. “There is no scientific proof that they exist. Just the lies you have been fed from your silly online videos.”

“You mean youtube videos?” Virgil asked, fighting the urge to chuckle. 

“Whatever it is you want to call it then”

“Hiya kiddo’s!” Virgil screamed. In front of them was a real life bogeyman, everything he had been warned about in the late youtube binges. Dropping his flashlight to the ground, Virgil hurried to grab Logan’s wrist, tugging the smaller boy away from their doom. 

“Wait!” He heard the _ thing _ called after him, but Virgil and Logan kept running until they were safely out of site, 

“Patton, now look what you’ve done.” the second humans rounded the corner, frowning at his friend. “Now we’ll never be able to catch a ghost. And we were so close!” 

“Roman,” The smaller boy replied timidly. “I just wanted to show them they didn’t have to be afraid of us.”

  
“I know padre, I know. Next time, maybe don’t jump out at them like that, okay?”

“Okay,” Patton sighed as he looked into the distance. Virgil looked back once he was far enough away, neither one of them aware that what he thought were two spirits, were really just human beings. 


	8. Friday the 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is superstitious.
> 
> Ships: analogical
> 
> Trigger Warnings: undead. none really, mostly fluff

“You’re not superstitious are you?” Virgil asked, picking at the grass below his fingers. He was sitting in one of the fields not too far from his house, head tilted back and up towards the sun.

“Of course not,” Logan replied plainly. “Superstition was invented in order to make the lesser fear the greater.”

  
“Yeah, whatever you say, nerd.” Virgil said, rolling his eyes. He continued to run his hands across the grass, gently threading his fingers through the weeds. 

“Are you concerned about the date, as it is currently friday the thirteenth?” Logan asked, head cocked to the side in confusion. When Virgil didn’t reply, he tried again. “Virgil, are you concerned about me?”

“Yeah…” Virgil muttered, flopping onto his back and staring up at the blue sky dotted with white fluffy clouds -- anywhere but at Logan. He felt someone lay down beside him, wrapping their arms around him from behind and Virgil squeezed his eyes closed. He always felt so safe in Logan's arms, protected and warm.

“I am a very powerful vampire.” Logan whispered, smiling softly as Virgil turned around and they were face to face. “No one could do anything to me, even if they tried.” the undead man gently traced the tip of his finger up and down his boyfriend’s cheek, blue eyes crinkling in happiness. 

“Still,” Virgil started. “There could be more hunters out than usual. Or people just looking for a good scare and not realizing what they’re getting themselves into. Or-or-”

Logan smiled softly, giving Virgil a quick and chaste kiss. “It’s just a date sweetheart. You do not need to worry. C’mon, let’s go.” The older man stood up, gently guiding his boyfriend up with him. Hand and hand, the two of them made their way from the graveyard. 


	9. Dragon Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan doesn't think dragon witches are real.
> 
> Ship: Platonic child!lamp
> 
> Trigger warnings: deceit

“And then the dragon witch ate the knight,” Roman cried “And swallowed him whole!” the preschooler beamed with pride as his story came to a close and his friends screamed in fear. The youngest of them all -- being only three years old -- Virgil, was hiding behind Patton, shaking and whimpering. Patton himself was worrying at his bottom lip but Logan, however, looked unfazed. 

“There are no such things are dragon witches.” The four year old stated calmly, straightening out his glasses. Roman blinked, offended. 

“Yes there are!” he cried.

“No there are not!”

  
“Are to!”

“Then prove it!”

  
“I’ve seen one before!”

  
Patton’s eyes widened behind his thick frames and his jaw fell open in a shocked ‘o’. “You have?” he asked, rocking back and forth with excitement. 

“Yes,” Roman boasted, puffing his four year old chest out with pride and sitting up straight. “I have.” 

“What was she like?” Virgil asked, timid and afraid.

“Oh much scarier in person. He knows magic, and he is very strict and will never let you eat a cookie before dinner,” He started, “but I think he would like you guys. He is also very nice and tucks you into bed at night with a big snuggle and a kiss.” Virgil smiled softly, daring to peek out from behind Patton’s back.

“Do not believe him,” Logan muttered. “Dragons and witches are both make pretend. They can not  _ really _ exist.” 

  
“They do!” Roman screamed, standing up in a flurry of anger. “They do, they do, they do!” The little boy was jumping up and down now, throwing a full fledged fit. His face was red and tears were streaming down his cheeks. “Dragon witches do exist!” 

  
“Roman, honey! Calm down!” Roman threw himself into his Dad’s arms as the older man ran from where he had been sitting on the benches. Wailing and sobbing, Roman pointed a finger at Logan, who was still sitting calmly in the grass unperturbed. 

“He said Dragon Witches aren’t real!” 

“I am sorry Mr. Dee but-”

“It is alright Logan, you did nothing wrong.” Dee sighed, bouncing his son up and down in a soothing motion. 

“B-b-b-but dad!”   
“Shh baby, it’s okay.” He whispered. “Why don’t you boys run along and I’ll take Roman home now, okay?”

Unfazed, Patton jumped to his feet with a smile. Logan and Virgil followed, looking more concerned than Patton had. “Bye bye Roman! Bye bye Roman’s dad! Feel better!” Patton cried, waving as the two of them walked away. 

Once the playground was out of sight, Dee turned to his own son, a frown on his face. “Now Roman,” he scolded, pulling his wand from his back pocket. “What have I told you about talking about witches?”

“Don’t do it.” The preschooler pouted. 

“Yes. And why is that?”

Roman sighed, nestling his head into his dad’s shoulder with a yawn. “‘Cause then people will know we are witches and we’ll have to stop doin’ magic.” 

  
“Exactly.” Dee said, kissing the top of his child’s head. “Are you ready to go home buddy?”

“Yeah.” Roman replied, and with a wave of a wand, both father and son disappeared from the deserted sidewalk. 


	10. Couples Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil really loves Halloween.
> 
> Ships: LAMP
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Food, anxiety, mostly fluff

“Hey,” Virgil smiled, flopping on the couch beside Logan and gently pushing the book away from the logical sides face. “What should we be for halloween?”

“Excuse me?” Logan asked, setting his copy of  _ MacBeth  _ in his lap. “It is July.” 

“I know,” Virgil shrugged. “So, what’s it gonna be? Something spooky like last year or…”

  
“I refuse to entertain you in this conversation of halloween attire in  _ July _ .” Logan exclaimed, a bit exasperated, but Virgil could see the smile hidden beneath his deadpan stare. 

“It’s your favorite holiday too.” Virgil teased, gently nudging his boyfriend's shoulder. The other of the two did not seem amused. 

“Yes, and I enjoy celebrating it when the time is appropriate.” 

Virgil frowned, furrowing his brows in disappointment. With a sigh he stood up and said, “Well,I’ll leave you to it then.” as he gestured vaguely to Logans book. 

“You may join me if you want.” the logical side replied, picking up the play and making room on the couch.

  
  


“I thought you’d never ask.” Virgil smiled softly, plopping down in his boyfriends lap to enjoy the story of witches and murder. 

  
  


-

  
  


“What do you want to be for halloween?” Virgil asked, sitting on Roman’s dresser as the creative side did his makeup. “I mean, I know it’s only August but-”

“It’s never too early for halloween my corpse boyfriend!” Virgil wrinkled his nose and Roman laughed in response. “Yeah, that one wasn’t my best.” 

“No it wasn’t.” Virgil hummed. “But I still love you.”

  
Roman’s cheeks blazed red and he cleared his throat, turning away from his boyfriend and back to the mirror. “So! Halloween! We don’t have much time to prepare.” 

“I know that’s why I was-”

“Should we make our own costumes this year? And what about decorations? Say, Virgil can I visit your room for some inspo?”

Virgil slid off the dresser, coming to stand next to Roman and expect himself in the mirror. He picked up one of the rare, darker pallets -- one that he knew Roman kept around just for occasions like this -- and touched up his eyeshadow. “Prinecy, you know that's not good for your mental health, right?” he asked softly. 

“Yes but  _ Halloween _ !” Roman cried. His smile was so enthusiastic and large Virgil couldn’t help but smile back in return, the giddy feeling that always accompanied him when he thought of his favorite holiday buzzing around his chest. “We can’t just put out the cheap, fake, gravestones and rotting pumpkins, we need to go all out! Real cobwebs this year!”

“You do know that Patton will break up with us if we put out cobwebs, real or fake, right?” 

Roman rolled his eyes, turning around in his chair to grab Virgil's hand. “Please?” He begged. “Just for a minute.”

“Fine.” Virgil agreed and really, who could blame him? He was a sucker for Roman’s puppy eyes. The two of them headed to the anxious side room, both forgetting the reason they had started talking about Halloween in the first place. 

  
  


-

“So…” Virgil started, swinging his legs back and forth from where he sat on the kitchen counter. “Halloween is coming up.”

“It is!” Patton gasped, head popping out from the oven. There was flour smeared on his cheek and Virgil genly reached over to swipe it away. “Thomas still needs to pick out a bowl!”

“Yeah and  _ we _ still need to pick out our costumes.” The anxious side replied fondly. 

“It is already September,” Patton hummed, starting the timer above the stove. He grabbed the leftover cookie dough, two spoons, and plopped himself on the counter ne next to his boyfriend. “Do you have any ideas?”

  
Virgil shrugged, gratefully accepting his spoon full of batter. “I was hoping you would have some.” 

“I dunno… what do you think Thomas would want us to be?” 

“We  _ are _ Thomas,” The anxious side rolled his eyes, daring to tap Patton’s nose with his spoon, getting cookie dough on his boy friends face. Patton giggled in response, and playfully batted at Virgil’s hand. “Whatever we end up dressing up as, he’ll be fine with. Don’t worry about it.”

“I know but during last years video we accidently left him out of our plans! I don’t want that to happen again!” Patton pouted, and Virgil leaned over, gently kissing the frown off his lips. 

“It won’t my dear, I’ll make sure Thomas is looped in myself, okay?” 

“Okay.” Patton sighed, “But nothing scary this year please?”

  
“Nothing scary?” Virgil asked in fake horror, a small smile making it’s way on to his lips. “Patton, who do you think I am?” 

The morale side giggled, jumping off the counter and giving Virgil a quick, chaste peck. “My boyfriend.” Virgil was left dizzy with affection as Patton went back to cleaning up the kitchen, leaving a love sick Virgil in his wake.

  
  


-

“I can't believe we procrastinated this long.” Logan complained. 

“I can.” Roman remarked, earning himself a glare in reply. 

“Halloween is in a week and we still have no good ideas.” The logical side gestured to the stacks of paper in front of them, all trashed with unusable designs. “Thomas is going to a party tonight and  _ we _ need a costume.”

Patton groaned. “We’ll have to go as a prince, or a dad, or a teacher or-”

“I think I might be able to help…” Virgil muttered from his spot cuddled up next to Logan, looking from beneath his bangs. Instantly there were three sets of eyes on him, waiting to hear what he was going to say next. He swallowed thickly, feeling sweat start down his back.

“Yeah?” Roman asked gently. 

“Just...wait here.” 

Virgil jumped up, sinking out and into his room. He had left the costumes out on his desk incase a situation like this arised, and he was incredibly grateful for that now. Running down the stairs was quicker, so he after he had gathered the garments in his arms he rushed back to the living room.

“Here,” The anxious side panted, handing each costume to whom it belonged. Where he had forgotten to be anxious before, it suddenly reared it’s head fullforce and Virgil couldn’t help but worry that all of his efforts had been in vain. What if they didn’t like them? What if they thought they were stupid? What if-

“I love it!” Patton squealed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. “Peter Pan themed costumes? That’s such a good idea!” 

“And you aligned us all with characters that seem to fit us best.” Logan smiled softly, admiring his John Darling costume. 

“I’m Peter!” Roman cried, holding up the outfit in triumph. 

“Of course you are!” Patton giggled. “But Virgil, who are you?” 

  
“Tinker bell,” Virgil shrug “Duh.” he held up his own garment, which looked like a tinkerbell had gone through an emo phase, fishnet wings, jumpsuit and all.

“Why didn’t you tell us about this earlier?” Patton asked, holding up his dress to marvel at it. 

The anxious side just shrugged again. Unable to fight the grin off his lips, he thought about the times in which he and his boyfriend snuggled, kissed, and  _ talked _ about their Halloween costumes instead of actually working on their Halloween costumes. “It was a surprise.” 


	11. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is afraid of the monster under his bed.
> 
> Ships: Roman/Logan/Virgil 
> 
> Trigger Warmings: Play fighting

“Daddy!” Patton screamed, wailing at the top of his lungs. Tears were pouring down his cheeks bright red cheeks and the three year old was hiding beneath his covers, cowering in fear. “Papa! Dada!” 

Virgil, Logan and Roman ran into the room, all in varying degrees of panic, panting heavily and looking for their son. When the three of them saw the trembling form atop the bed, they all relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Hey little prince,” Roman muttered, sitting on the end of the bed. “What’s wrong?”   
“There's a monster!” Patton screamed, throwing off the blankets and climbing into his father's lap. “U-under the-the-the bed!” 

“There is no such thing as monsters.” Logan replied calmly, sitting on the other side of Roman and running his hands through his sons soft and curly hair.

Patton shook his head vementaly, nose buried in Roman’s chest. “Yeah-uh there is! I saw it!” With a small shake of his head, Virgil leaned down and looked under the bed. Nothing was there. 

“It’s gone now,” The father said gently. “Which means you can go back to bed.” 

  
“Its back!” Patton wailed, fisting his hands into Roman’s shirt and refusing to let go. “Don’t go! Please! It eat me!” 

Roman smiled softly, passing the three year old over to Virgil. “We aren’t going anywhere okay? Just give daddy a second and I’ll be right back.” Patton nodded, clinging to his father and sniffling pathetically. He refused to let go, even as both Virgil and Logan curled up next to him in bed and rubbed his back. 

Suddenly, there was a crash from outside the door. Patton yelped, and Virgil bolted straight up, eyebrows furrowed with concern. What happened next he would have never expected in a million years. Roman came running into the room, wearing one of his old costumes from a play he had performed in while they were in college and holding one of Patton’s foam swords. 

“Back foul monster!” The father screamed, stabbing under the bed with the toy. “You will harm my dear son no more!” Patton squealed in delight, forgetting to be scared for a moment. He clapped his hands and giggled, cheering until Roman defeated the “monster”. 

“I’m tired from all that fighting,” Roman yawned, coming to sit next to Virgil on the bed. He winked at his two husbands who gave him a knowing look in response. “Will you help me fall asleep little prince?”

  
“Of course dada!” Patton smiled, and in less than ten minutes he was out like a light. 


End file.
